<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brood X by Undefined5239</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063755">Brood X</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined5239/pseuds/Undefined5239'>Undefined5239</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined5239/pseuds/Undefined5239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day ？？？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day ???<br/>
　　1<br/>
　　 对于其他大多数人来说，这是再正常不过的每一天中的延续罢了。<br/>
同样，这个地方也是再平常不过的某一处地方，甚至连风景都算不上。<br/>
不过这只是大多数人的想法罢了<br/>
像是被什么东西所吸引一般，三架直升机朝着这个地方匆匆飞来，稍作盘旋之后，两家运输机缓缓落地，只留一架武装直升机悬停在低空等待着什么。<br/>
仅仅过了一会，地面上某个不起眼的角落开了一个小小的口子——确切说是一个入口，十几个身着黑衣全副武装的特种士兵保护着一些像是人质一样的人从里面钻出。<br/>
两架直升机“分门别类”地收下这些新乘客后，匆匆忙忙地起飞，消失在了地平线的尽头。<br/>
至少看起来像一个，平常不过的一天……<br/>
2<br/>
一位看起来像是领队的士兵，匆匆忙忙地躲开默默地寻找着东西的其他人，走进了最里面的那个房间。<br/>
“5239，感谢您配合我们进行这次抓捕行动”<br/>
士兵稍稍地流露出了对面前的这个人的尊重，尽管他的着装与自己的部下并无差异，但是他个人的实力仍是不可思议的。这个地方能如此轻松地攻占，并完成任务，这个士兵深知它的难度。<br/>
而且他背后的力量……<br/>
被称作5239的这个男人，静静地转过头。从防毒面具下传来了沉闷的声音:<br/>
“辛苦你了，指挥官。作为顾问，我们只是在这次行动中提供了适当的援助，而且这里有我们需要的东西。联合行动而已。”<br/>
见这个男人自顾自地结束了话题，回头继续在电脑上看着些什么。被称作指挥官的士兵，虽然心里少许有点不愉快，但还是选择了默默离开。<br/>
“该做的都做完了，剩下的就交给军情处跟这群人交涉吧。”所有该抓捕的对象全部都被集中在了一起，击毙的尸体也被妥善回收。他把自己的部下召集起来，走出了这个地下设施。搭上赶来的飞机，离开了。<br/>
那个男人仍然留在原地，看着面前闪烁的屏幕。他没有回头，沉闷的声音从自己的面具下面传出来<br/>
“都走了，你可以出来了。”<br/>
身旁的门轻轻地滑开，一个穿着白大褂的女性轻轻地蹦了出来。<br/>
“要是那人知道你还藏着一个目标，他们会表示抗议吧~”<br/>
“那是你们的上层的要求，我只是奉命行事而已。”防毒面具下的声音还是闷闷的<br/>
“开个玩笑而已啦，你也太木啦”<br/>
她见面前这人没有什么动作，便一下子走到他面前，伸手取下了他的面罩“你还在害羞什么呢，你挂在架子上时主研究员就是我哦~No.5239实验体”<br/>
他也没有反抗，任凭自己的脸，再一次出现在她的面前。<br/>
“看起来比一个月前精神不少啊，塔西亚·梅森。”<br/>
“嗯，伊诺博士。”<br/>
　　2<br/>
　　樱若·格林，很奇怪的名字<br/>
　　梅森自顾自地思索到，虽说他确信自己是按照发音读的。不过她本人执意如此，那也就没办法了<br/>
　　她作为卧底被安插进来，如今任务完成，梅森不过受人之托，将她带回。<br/>
　　虽然不太喜欢被人差使，不过这个女孩，毕竟帮过自己。<br/>
　　从飞机上看着窗外的风景，梅森想起了他所能记起的，那一点点记忆……<br/>
　　半年前……<br/>
　　梅森只记得自己半年前醒来就在这了<br/>
　　天天接受着常人无法承受地对待，并美名之：实验。<br/>
　　一开始痛到昏迷，再被硬生生痛醒。最终渐渐麻木。<br/>
　　从那些人口中梅森知道了，自己似乎拥有一种他人没有的能力：在能源充足的情况下可以极快速地回复自己。包括各种创伤……<br/>
　    他打算逃出去，不过一直没有什么头绪。似乎所有人，或者说整个实验设施的重心就在他身上<br/>
　　直到一个月前<br/>
　　梅森以一个实验的开始当做新的一天，这一天按照惯例，实验人员又来做准备工作了。<br/>
　　似乎对这位工作人员的手法有一些不满，某面镜子后面，一位身穿白大褂的女性走了出来，开始调试梅森身上的设备了<br/>
　　伊诺·格林。梅森心里并不反感这个人，仅仅。虽然她是自己所谓的主治医生。但是，梅森能隐约感觉到一丝同类的气息。<br/>
　　女性的面色有些苍白，不过这并不影响她的工作进度。所有的仪器调试正常，她将双手插进口袋，像是欣赏着艺术品一样，观摩起来。<br/>
　　梅森感觉毛毛的，正打算用视线回敬她时，她突然念叨起来<br/>
　　“等我开口后你就默数30秒，你左手的固定拷会松开，然后把右手的铐子拽下来带走。“<br/>
　　“？”<br/>
　　“然后以我为人质，抢夺你左边那人的武器。之后逃出去吧。”<br/>
　　梅森还没来得及说什么，扩音器就响起来了<br/>
　　“格林博士，刚才发生了什么？为什么不回话？”<br/>
　　格林博士扫了一眼仪器“先生，仪器读数有点异常，可能放射源发生了泄露”<br/>
　　“如果不影响实验那就继续工作。"扩音器恢复了平静。<br/>
　　恰巧梅森也数到三十了。轻轻的，左手似乎摆脱束缚了。<br/>
　　感觉良好，梅森猛地一发力，挣脱了出来。右手果然带着铐子一并带出。他将精神集中起来，果然如他自己所料，所有的事物开始变慢了下来……<br/>
　　梅森推开拿着手术刀冲过来的格林博士，径直冲向早已标记好的那个士兵。在专注的注意力下，他的每一个动作都非常的清晰明了。梅森可以轻而易举地猜到他下一秒会做出什么动作。<br/>
　　一招就击中了士兵的要害，枪也顺利到手了。　　    头顶上的轨道嗡嗡作响，实验室的反制措施估计很快就要自己启动了。梅森举枪准备破坏面前的门锁。他知道那条牵引轨道上安装了什么东西。<br/>
　　门自己开了。<br/>
　　梅森赶忙冲了出去，虽然自己的反应力快于常人，但很快自己就会被包围。但是，怎么出去？<br/>
　　他下意识看了下可以带出来的，挂在自己右手上的镣铐。这时他才注意到，这种宽厚的金属圈，竟然感受不到一点重量<br/>
　　　而且什么时候这上面被刻上了整片区域的地图？<br/>
　　来不及犹豫了，至少自己能保证自己有足够的时间去质疑这个古怪的玩意吧。梅森打出一串短点射击倒面前的障碍。沿着地图的指示冲了出去。<br/>
　　一路上出人意料的顺利。所有的门在梅森靠近前都会自己打开。自己过人的反应力再加上超越人类的愈合力，很快他就看到了外面的景色。<br/>
　　追兵似乎随时都会从四面八方出现，梅森深深吸一口气，消失在了前方的森林之中……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 0<br/> 1<br/> “风暴眼”庇护所<br/> 1<br/>   “那么塔西亚，你考虑好了吗？”<br/>    那个人，艾尔诺斯 莱瑟比。站在办公室尽头桌子的后面，等待着过来的两人<br/>    即使是微微上扬的嘴角，也无法掩盖他那毫无感情的目光。额头一侧若影若现的六芒星痕迹，或许就是他强大力量的象征。<br/>	梅森心里清楚自己这如同天助般的逃亡计划，很大一部分是出自他的计划，他的力量。所以自己才会答应下这个请求。自己并不愿意欠下别人的好意。<br/>	他人的好意，往往会有意想不到的代价的。<br/>	艾尔诺斯看着面前沉默的两人，轻轻的耸了一下肩膀，张口打破了僵局“辛苦你了，格林博士。那么先稍作休息，收集的资料整理好了再交给我。”<br/>	这应该就是想跟梅森单独谈谈了，樱若并没有多说什么，消失在了背后的门中<br/>	“塔西亚先生，这一个月的时间你向我证明了……”<br/>	“谢谢你的好意，莱瑟比先生。感谢您把我从那个地方找出来。不过我还是坚持我自己的选择。理由你也是知道的。”<br/>	“……”<br/>	“如果可以的话我就告辞了。”梅森轻轻地闭上了眼睛，转身离开。<br/>	“还是希望你能……”<br/>	2<br/>	虽然失去了过去的记忆，但所幸自己目前不是一个人<br/>	“这个世界隐藏着一小部分身怀特殊力量的人。它们躲在舞台的幕布后面不被作为作为主角的普通人所知。<br/>	而知晓他们存在的人们，则在演职表上面为他们留下了充满恶意的'靡菲斯特'的代号……”<br/>    世界没有正眼看待这群人，这个名为艾尔诺斯的男人做到了。这座深埋于地下，加以全息技术包围的巨型建筑，便是庇护着这群可怜人们的“风暴眼”<br/>	艾尔诺斯，利用他的力量。垄断了整个世界近七成的精密高级金属加工锻造业。并成功地进军政界。表面上作为重工业巨头活跃在国际联盟之中。背地里也在世界各地搜索，营救，培养这些被世人所排挤的同类。梅森行走在这座仿佛超越了人类文明的地下建筑中。这里随着层数的递进，保留了很多从世界各地赶来，并愿意留在此处的能力者。免受外界的迫害，自由的成长。获得强大的力量——称这里为靡菲斯特的诺亚方舟，一点都不为过。<br/>    只不过，自己确实有着充分的理由要离开这里。半年前的自己究竟遭遇了什么？可以恢复一切创伤的自己为何无法修复过去的记忆？梅森决定离开。自己去寻找答案。<br/>    艾尔诺斯的力量固然强大，甚至也许能轻而易举地找到自己可能要花费数年还不一定有所头绪的答案。但是如此强大的力量让梅森在内心深处产生了一丝忌惮。说不出理由的忌惮。<br/>    “该做的我都做了……”只能这么安慰自己了<br/>    梅森回到自己的房间，如他所愿，房间里现在一个人也没有。那个平日里活泼过头的室友。梅森还是并不反感的，如果他也来劝几句的话，自己可能真的走不了了。<br/>	“为什么非要执着自己的过去呢？”“就这样活在当下不好吗？”每次碰到这样的问题，梅森都不知道怎样回答<br/>	他不知道自己是谁，是个什么样的人。自己的过去如何自己应该是有权利知道的。<br/>	他婉拒了别人好意的邀请，害怕自己正无意识地欺骗别人。<br/>	而且在那样的地方醒来，自己的身上一定隐藏了非常多的东西……<br/>	“还是赶在自己还能坚定自己的意志时离开的好……”梅森收拾着自己为数不多的行李，心里念叨着。<br/>	“下午好呀，塔西亚酱~这是有什么没有被计划的日程吗？”<br/>	"果然还是会被这个AI拦住啊……"梅森叹了口气回过头来，“Yuki，我要去哪你是知道的。”<br/>	“正是因为知道你要去哪我才会过来的啊”Yuki看起来心情不错，穿着一身轻松可爱的日系校服，借着覆盖整个基地的投影设备，在梅森四周笑着打量他。<br/>	梅森深感难以应付这个女孩，尽管她只是一个AI，用于记录调节整个设施的正常运作。不过性格如此丰满过头的AI，天天粘着闲下来的人不停聊天，确实会让人觉得有点无可奈何<br/>	据说是设施深处某个有着独特爱好的研究员的杰作……<br/>	似乎满足了每天上演的日常，Yuki稍稍地收起了自己过度的情感，“塔西亚酱，我当然知道你为什么要走啦，不过你不跟其他人告别，他们可是会很难过的哦~”<br/>	“……”<br/>	“我一直很尊重你的选择的啦，所以没必要这么害羞哟，……接收到优先讯息。塔西亚梅森先生，您收到了来自艾尔诺斯莱瑟比先生的加急邀请。具体情节需要自行前去确认。结束“<br/>	“还是不死心么……”<br/>	“并不是哟，关于那个特工的事情呢。最好还是确认一下为妙哦“<br/>	“确定？”<br/>	“AI好像并不能说谎呢~“<br/>	梅森叹了口气。也许是那件事情还有什么没有结束的地方，那么这样的话，自己可能的确要去一趟。他把背包藏在了床底，离开了宿舍。<br/>	Yuki见目的已经达到，对着梅森的背影挥了挥手，自己消散了。<br/>	十五分钟后……<br/>	“莱瑟比先生，关于上次行动的细节，还有什么地方需要我补充说明的？”<br/>	“并不……我已经全部知道了。找你来是别的事。”<br/>	梅森突然觉得某个人的话完全无法相信。<br/>	“喊你过来也是事出有因，先过来看点东西吧。”<br/>	一面液晶屏在梅森面前缓缓降下，开始闪烁一些图片和文字。梅森并没有坐下，只是静静地看着上面闪过的东西<br/>2<br/>	平静，只是大多数人对这个世界的一个简单而又直白的定义了。<br/>	而这个平和的世界的里侧，没有一刻不是暗潮涌动的<br/>	……<br/>	A国在对外的交往中，嗅到了不同寻常的气息。这股气息来自第三世界。起先只是一个非洲小国悍然发动对外战争，国防部不以为然，私下派了一支特种部队去逮捕了该国元首。岂料，第二天该小国元首依旧在演讲席上耀武扬威。而确认被抓走的总统，在监狱审判室，众目睽睽之下，化作一堆灰烬。从监狱的监审记录来看，他没透露一丝有用的信息。而监狱长提供的证据表示，那人的脖子上隐约的刺有一行编号。<br/>	军方立刻封锁了这条消息。<br/>	不久，越来越多的第三世界国家以暴力的方式开始对抗A国的势力干涉，但无一例外的是，A国始终无法“抓住”罪魁祸首。<br/>	这究竟是为什么？<br/>	2033年11月6日，区域I的一座城市遭到不明部队的袭击。在该城市自卫力量的反抗下，竟意外活捉了这支部队的大多成员。<br/>	从被调取的DNA来看，确证无疑的是A国军方的人。<br/>	然而，令人感到诧异的是……<br/>根据资料上显示，DNA的主人无一例外都在不同的作战记录中确认死亡<br/>	死去的人，会复活吗？<br/>……<br/>	科学家们提出了一种可能，可以用作替身的克隆人。<br/>    国际联盟全部成员国近期签署了一个协议，禁止一切有关克隆人的研究。其执行强度近似于核弹的公约。人类将复制自己视为对族群的亵渎。可谁知道有多少国家私底下蠢蠢欲动呢？不见光的话，就不用考虑什么伦理道德与法律界限了，所谓的人类的辩证法。<br/>	不久之后，I国军方秘密接待了一个人。那人亲自去了监狱察看俘虏，不久之后便出来了，留给当局一个意味深长的冷笑。<br/>	次日，I国官方公布了这一事件，同时也公布了一切的数据。其目的不言而喻。<br/>	世界的力量是强大的，在信息高速发展的时代，任何黑暗似乎无处遁形。不久，就有人根据已知的线索搜到了一个人——巴克 巴克斯特（Buck Baxter）<br/>所有的证据都表明，正是这个名叫巴克 巴克斯特的A籍N裔的科学家进行的实验。<br/>	世界警察的势力，将再一次展现自己正义的力量……<br/>	……<br/>	“反人类的武器化克隆人，巴克 巴克斯特，区域P，斩首行动。这种事情A国自己就能解决了吧。与我又有什么关系呢？”<br/>	艾尔诺斯深深地吸了一口气，没有说话。他面前办公桌的一侧，Yuki的身影悄然浮现了出来。<br/>	“资料下载完毕，具体情况还是由我来说明吧，可以全部展示吗？”<br/>	“……”<br/>	“收到，第一点是官方原因，悍然使用国联明令禁止的克隆人并武器化，这一点我们得到了官方的授权，允许以必要形式参战”<br/>	“第二点是私人原因，涉及莱瑟比家族的问题……”<br/>	梅森无言地盯着艾尔诺斯，但依然没法从他脸上得到些什么<br/>	“第三点……关于樱若 格林博士。博士隶属于A国军部，所以这次行动她将会应征参战，根据性格测试，她太过善良。所以需要有一个值得信任的人进行保全任务。”<br/>	“我觉得你没有必要信任我……”<br/>	艾尔诺斯站起来，打断了梅森的发言“如果你奉行两不相欠，那么你就该去还你欠格林博士的债。”<br/>	梅森的身形稍微的动摇了一下，他没有想到艾尔诺斯会说出这样的话<br/>	艾尔诺斯就站在办公桌的另一边，目光如同发现猎物一般紧紧地锁定着梅森，而且眼神中再没有一丝温暖可言。<br/>	“对我而言，你现在就是逃避”<br/>	威胁的味道已经渐渐浓郁起来了，但是梅森心中的愤懑突然开始消散。取而代之的是不知从何而来的赞同感，和羞愧感。<br/>	看着对面的人陷入混乱之中，艾尔诺斯彻底收起所有的感情，“而且你要找的东西……就在那里。”	<br/>3<br/>	“根据A国军方提供的情报，半年前，一艘运输舰在地区P意外沉没。”<br/>	“该船船员除一人失踪，其余全部判定遇难。”<br/>	“失踪船员经确认，为一等兵，梅森 塔西亚”<br/>……<br/>	Yuki的话如同咒语一般缠绕在梅森的脑海之中，即使他离开那个房间，在附近的某座山顶坐着冷静了很久，效力也一点没有消失<br/>	半年来格林博士给予自己的照顾梅森确信是无法轻易还清的。而且，寻找自己记忆的计划里突然多出来了一条捷径……无法拒绝……<br/>	可正是因为这样，梅森感到了一种被人牢牢掌握于手中的感觉。前面可能不是自己想要的结果，是走进去就无法逃离的深渊……<br/>	已将天边染成一片昏红的落日即将渐渐沉没在地平线上的森林的背后，梅森目前正一个人坐在山崖上喝着带来的碳酸饮料。<br/>	好像在消失的记忆之中，自己心情不好时就喜欢找点这样的东西来喝——事实上他现在也就是这么做的。<br/>	该做的事情都做了——真的是这样吗？<br/>	自己的过去是否真的如此重要——现在自己也回答不上来了……<br/>	现在有人需要自己——但是自己是谁自己清楚吗？<br/>	过去的自己有了线索——那为什么不去呢？<br/>	仿佛心脏被某种东西紧紧阻拦，连自己前进的步伐也被一并阻拦。<br/>	明明很好做出选择的……<br/>	看了眼面前空空如也的袋子，梅森叹了口气，将手中的易拉罐朝着背后扔了出去。<br/>	“Yuki说梅森玩失踪的话就一定会在这里像个酒鬼一样喝碳酸饮料，果然没错~”<br/>	梅森猛地回头，发现樱若就站在不远处，扔出去的易拉罐就在她的脚边轻轻地滚动着。<br/>	“乱扔垃圾可不是好行为哦，而且作为医生还是要提出一点建议，少喝碳酸饮料，这样对身体好”樱若蹲了下来，拾起了面前这个渐渐停息的易拉罐。<br/>	梅森一时有些手足无措，挣扎了好一会，默默地从她的手上接过了易拉罐。然后赶忙连同的地上剩下的几个易拉罐一并塞进袋子里。<br/>	“一直以来就到处奔波，还真没有多少时间能仔细欣赏这样的风景呢”樱若从他身边走过，看着前方缓缓坠落的夕阳，没有继续说话。<br/>	做事时不需要考虑别人是最轻松的。梅森一直以来都是这么认为的，如今某个人第一次成为干涉自己选择的对象，而且现在这个人正好出现在他的面前。这让梅森一下子有点无所适从。<br/>	而且她到现在一句话都没说，梅森甚至都没法猜到她为什么会过来，来做些什么。<br/>	晚风轻轻吹起她白大褂的衣角，以及她许久没有放下的长发，看着这样的背影的梅森突然有点困惑起来。<br/>	长久的沉默之后，梅森开口了<br/>	“这次去区域P是你自己的意愿吗？”<br/>	最蠢的问题……<br/>	樱若回过头，脸上的神色并没有多少的变化，仍然是刚来时的笑容，“当然是自愿啦，因为，这里面有我必须要去做的事情啊”<br/>	（某个坚持已久的意义吗）<br/>	“我的力量继承自我的父亲，而我的父亲是一位有着崇高理想的军人，但是在他不慎失手射杀了一个朝圣者后，他就没有力量去实现他的理想了。”<br/>	“我有和我父亲一样的能力，所以我应该接替他的工作，去实现他没能完成的理想。”<br/>	“后来我发现，能帮助他人解决困难是一件再快乐不过的事情，死伤不断地战场上，我的能力可以做到别人做不到的事。”<br/>	“实现他们的愿望，帮他们摆脱苦痛。能为他们的奋斗奉献自己的力量，他们获得属于自己的成就之时，我有种非常，难以名状的满足感……或者是欣慰感？”<br/>	“……”<br/>	“是不是有点难以理解？很多人都是这样的感觉啦，我不介意的。”<br/>	面前的梅森低下头没有说什么，过了一会突然抬起头，目光似乎变得坚定了一些。<br/>	“怎么了？出了什么事吗？”<br/>	“不，只是突然找到了一个理由而已。”<br/>	“哎？”<br/>	“没什么，走吧。”<br/>	南太平洋某小岛<br/>	即使身处每天头顶不时有侦查卫星扫过的这个地方，不知何时建成了一个隐藏于地理环境之中的超大型实验室。整个岛在不为人知的情况下只剩下了一个外壳，不妨说，这个岛就是一个实验室<br/>	地底的最深处某个房间里，有一位苍老的科学家面无表情的盯着屏幕，暗蓝色的荧光照在他脸上。屏幕上刚刚结束了一场安排好的战斗，结局，自然也是预料之中的<br/>	他的脸上没有什么表情。<br/>	他的脸转向另外一个屏幕，这个屏幕上显示的，就是难免出现的损失了<br/>	巴克脸上露出不满的神色，他掐着自己的手腕。<br/>	这时候，嘀嘀嘀的声音响起。<br/>	一个阴沉的声音，带着金属的被处理过的重音。<br/>	“你的实验，失败了。是吗？”<br/>	巴克声音冷淡，不想多做解释。<br/>	“我看到你在中东的军事行动了。派遣的克隆人队员全灭。”<br/>	“还不够……。”<br/>	“作为普通人类的复制品已经是合格的存在了，智力的丧失也是不得已的必然结果。配合上现代的科学技术也能有所弥补。”<br/>	“我找到了一个可以再进一步，超越人类的方法。”<br/>	对方沉默了一会儿，看样子已经收到了发过来的文件了。<br/>	“我只需要找到这个人，得到他的基因。那么我的作品将会是最强的。”<br/>	即使是已经被处理得非常不堪的声音，巴克也听出对面的人笑出来了<br/>	“当初我们与你合作的理由竟然被你摸到了一丝皮毛，可喜可贺。”<br/>	“很好，既然如此。就让我与你再次合作一次吧，作为诚意，我可以为你提供超越时代的技术思想，以及一点情报……”<br/>	巴克克制住内心的喜悦，慢慢地颔首以表谢意。<br/>	“你想要的人，已经来找你了”<br/>	“正合我意……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1<br/>  1<br/>	告别了艾尔诺斯后，两人便启程前往I国。等待颇久的A国的运输机，接收到两人后，便匆匆忙忙钻入云端，不见了踪影……<br/>	梅森并没能在这样一个短暂的旅途中得到好好的休息，除了那个颇为在意的谜底之外，个人终端里的AI也在愉快地嘲笑着他的“言行不一”的窘态。好不容易等来了飞行员准备降落的通知之后，梅森才算是稍微松了一口气<br/>    虽然夏天快要走到尽头，但I国仍然笼罩在一片燥热之中。梅森向着渐渐打开的舱门外望去，前方是被气浪扭曲成一团的跑道，稀稀拉拉的地勤正慢悠悠地进行接机工作。虽说这天气稍微有点让人难以接受，不过这种慵懒的态度稍微让梅森觉得有点违和。<br/>	今天的能见度非常的好，过了一会，梅森远远地看见有个人正小跑着朝自己赶过来，没一会便在面前停下<br/>	“我是下士约翰哈维尔，欢迎来到地区p，顾问先生。”<br/>	还算是比较清爽的问候，梅森正考虑着该用什么样的方式来回应时，樱若从他背后的阴影中探出脑袋“好久不见约翰！这太阳烤得你感觉如何啊~”<br/>	“还不是因为你们在天上飞了那么久……明明最近这么闲还要绕着飞过来。还好我在指挥台等你们的消息，不然非把我晒昏过去……”面前的人顿时放松了下来，视线越过自己开始抱怨道。<br/>	“……”<br/>	两个人寒暄了好一会才想起来默默退到阴影里的另外一人，哈维尔尴尬地咳嗽了一声“非常抱歉，顾问先生，我们赶紧出发去前线基地吧，其他一些话题等另外一位过来时再做说明吧”<br/>        “另外一位？”<br/>        “是威廉艾尔诺斯吧，先生的侄子，他也过来了啊……”<br/>       果然，机场出口的车库边，一个存在感极低的人正站在阴影里一动不动。远远地见到三个人朝这里自己走过来，他轻轻地转过来，正面看着他们。<br/>       “久等了特工先生。”哈维尔伸出手和威廉握了一下手。“那么全员都到齐了，剩下的话我们在车上说吧”<br/>      “蜂巢，这里是采蜂人，包裹收到了，即将转移。”哈维尔对着前胸的对讲机说了几句话<br/>      “收到采蜂人。请按照既定路线返回，工蜂6,8,15,40将负责返程支援。祝好运。”<br/>      “收到，蜂巢。”几个人钻进吉普车中，伴随着紧随升空的几架无人机，几辆吉普车很快消失在遥远的道路尽头。<br/>      半小时后<br/>       吉普车在荒野中的土路上疾驰着，车顶的哨戒机枪保持着一个稳定的旋转速度，缓缓旋转警戒中。<br/>     听着头顶的无人机枪旋转的声音，威廉轻轻的点了一下头，示意可以开始了。<br/>     哈维尔也点了一下头，打开了车载PAD,过了一会伍德将军的面容便出现在了屏幕之上：“很感谢你们在这次合作中为我们提供了技术支持，同时我们的派遣人员也得到了很好的保护。”<br/>     “没错，这只是合作的一部分，情况有变。”<br/>     “抱歉，我并不能理解是什么样的情况会让国联能派一个特工和一个顾问来这种地方。”<br/>     “您可以理解为，我们对前线的一些人和事情产生了兴趣。”威廉回头看了一眼樱若慢慢说道。<br/>      屏幕里的伍德将军注意到了这个视线，“那件事情么，我觉得我们自己能解决掉。不过我相信上层自有考虑，多余的我们就不过多问了，其他部分需要我们提供什么吗？”<br/>      “身份识别代码，以及通行证件相关。”威廉停顿了一下“然后是我们擅自增加的顾问，目前隶属与国联，多余的细节有保密协议，希望你能理解。”<br/>     “……可以。”<br/>      “他将负责在这次行动中保护格林博士，先生认为这是一个不错的人才，也是我们合作的一个关键部分。多有冒犯的地方，还请谅解。”<br/>     短暂的沉默后，屏幕上传来了没有多少感情的答复，“明白，我们会遵守国联的要求，希望接下来合作愉快。”说完屏幕便重归一片黑暗。<br/>     “额……”哈维尔似乎想说些什么，耐不住车里尴尬的氛围，还是把话咽回肚子里，专心于开车这一本职工作上面了。<br/>     梅森暗暗感觉此行可能并不会有多么顺利，有关于自己想要了解的事情，可能需要多费点心思才能找到一些眉目了。</p><p> </p><p> 2<br/>	樱若前往医疗部门开会，威廉也不知何时消失了了，卸下任务的梅森一个人整理好行李后便寻到操场跑起步来。虽说自己的身体素质已经几乎没有必要多加锻炼，但他仍然保持着一种似乎坚持了很久的一种习惯方式<br/>	落日的余晖渐渐笼罩了整个前进基地，外面原本就不多的人也愈发稀少了，只有偶尔几个人从房子中钻出来，匆慢悠悠地进自己的目的地。本应当是再正常不过的梅森，此时也显得与环境十分的格格不入。<br/>	很违和。梅森心里一直有着这样的念头，也许正如艾尔诺斯所说，自己曾经也在类似的环境中生活过，但隐隐约约地，并不是现在这样的感觉。应当再热闹一些？至少绝对不会是只有自己一个人在外面……<br/>	突然背后一个人拍了他一下，思思绪一下子被切断。梅森回过头，发现哈维尔跑着步跟了上来。“嘿兄弟，跑了这么多圈，我怀疑你是欺负我们整个基地没有对手啊”还没等梅森说些什么，哈维尔自顾自跑出去一段距离<br/>“吃瘪吧伙计！我可是蝉联三届全基地耐力赛冠军，你赢不了我的！”<br/>	半个小时后。<br/>        “我怀疑该死的你在玩我吧……”此时哈维尔已经瘫坐在跑道的一旁大口喘气，而梅森站在一旁一边擦汗一边看着他。<br/>       “你实力挺好的啊，跑了这么多圈我一直都没超过你。”<br/>       “少来……这么多圈我加速你就加速……我喘口气你也慢下来，你……你就是跟在我后面不超我，耍我呢……该死的，老爹当年都没这么溜过我啊……”<br/>      “辛苦你了……”<br/>        哈维尔不再说话，挣扎着爬起来转了几圈，脸色稍微好看一点了“一开始我就不该受那群家伙怂恿，天杀的你的能力怕不是就是来玩我的吧。”<br/>       “……算是吧。”<br/>        “……。”<br/>        “抱歉我开玩笑的，请你喝点东西吧。”<br/>        “省了吧，拿瓶水就好。”<br/>       过了一会梅森带了两瓶水回来，哈维尔接过一瓶，直接倒了一半在头上。他长长地舒了一口气，说道：<br/>        “抱歉啊，执行公务的时候必须要走个形式……话说回来，你知道我们因为樱若的关系，对你们，额……靡菲，不，能力者稍微有点了解……”<br/>         梅森挑了一下眉毛，嗯了一声，示意继续说下去。<br/>         “然后那群软蛋提议想来看看正在跑步的你是什么来头来着，该死感觉这么一玩好像冒犯了啊，真是抱歉……”<br/>        “不要紧，不过我很好奇一个人都没有，你们打算在哪围观呢？”<br/>        “上面咯~”哈维尔仰了一下头。“基地上面有几架幽灵无人机，他们肯定借用了一个在看我们。”说完对着天空比了一个极度不满的手势。<br/>       梅森眉头皱了起来，原来怪异的感觉一部分来自天上。不过其他的部分感觉还是不正常了，简直……<br/>       “就像玩闹一样对吧，你就跟我老爹一样，时代都变了还跟个念念叨叨的老头子一样……”<br/>      “此话怎讲？”<br/>      “老一辈的人总说我们身为军人就跟野营一般，没有危机感甚至还在胡闹……不过这也是没办法的事情啊。上一次世界大战结束都快一个世纪了，国际联盟也成立了，很多大大小小的纠纷都私下解决掉了。仗都没得打，不是么？”<br/>       “……”<br/>       “开玩笑啦，总归有人要穿军装的，不然岂不是太天真了？不过还是原来那句话，时代变了啊……”<br/>       顺着哈维尔指着的方向，梅森看着不远处基地的边界，不出所料，上面也没有几个人。<br/>       “哨戒机枪，攻击无人机群，自动防御装置，遥控反击车，还有幽灵。有些事情即使我们不出马都能解决啊……”<br/>       “……”<br/>       “不过也许还没真正到那个时候吧，碍于时代的技术，我们现在还需要有人在附近去操纵，维护它们。”哈维尔停顿了一下，拍了拍自己，“然后就是那些需要保护他们的我们。也许我们就是最后一批传统的士兵呢……开玩笑呢”<br/>       “时代变了啊”梅森念叨着。<br/>        “不过啊或许是我眼界仍然太浅，这世界上还有你们的存在，虽然我不知道你们究竟有多少，存在于什么地方，不过肯定在某个地方，还会有很严酷的斗争吧……”<br/>         “谁知道呢……”<br/>        ……<br/>       “对了我看过你的公开资料，你的名字是不是有问题？我是说，那个，会不会是军部哪个录入的混蛋把你的名字打反了之类的？”<br/>       “有这么严重吗？”<br/>       “‘塔西亚’这么稀奇古怪的姓我可是头一回听说。你说你姓‘梅森’我还觉得有点靠谱。”<br/>       “也许是这样吧，不过在我能回忆起来的过去里面，唯一能证明我身份的东西，上面就是这个名字，如果我不承认那东西的话，那我又是谁呢？”<br/>        “嘿~嘿~看开点大哲学家，你就是你自己，要别人来证明有什么用？大家记住的是你的所作所为，而不是谁都能写几笔的那些纸。想这么多还不如好好享受下美好的生活”<br/>        梅森像是想起些什么刚想说些什么，哈维尔抢先说了出来“嘿伙计，说起美好的生活，咱们待会开车去城区吃一顿如何？我知道有家店的牛排套餐非常棒。看你的样子就知道你绝对没吃过”<br/>        太阳彻底落山了，在繁星之下，是一片灯火通明的基地独自沉默着。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>大家好，我是Undefined5239,中国人<br/>这个文章是我和我的一个朋友在六七年前的一个脑洞，脱胎自我入睡前的胡思乱想，加上朋友的设定补完，最后留下了一个完整的长篇故事在我的脑海里<br/>但是我和我的朋友都不愿意轻易下笔，或者说，都很懒？直到现在我们也只留下了一些设定和少量的短篇。<br/>我总觉得，这样一个故事，应该值得写下来。就算文笔再怎么稚嫩，也要动手去写。尽管也许最后没人去看。<br/>至少给自己留下一个见证，或者监督？</p><p>出于一些不算多愉快的原因，我这里登录也开始愈发困难了，所以更新不会多快，如果有人发现了我这些文字，欢迎你们给我一些建议和点评，我的英语和日语不算特别好，我会尽量回复（翻译器）<br/>这个网站还是我第一次使用，如果排版，标签，文本出现了什么错误，请立刻告诉我，看到后我会尽量修改的！<br/>那么，期待下次再会吧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>